En tu lugar
by aoibird6
Summary: Dean y Castiel van a cazar una bruja pero antes de eliminarla, ella hace un hechizo que cambiara sus vidas radicalmente. Ambos deberán descubrir como revertirlo antes de que los demás lo noten.
1. El hechizo

**Titulo**: En tu lugar.

**Parejas**: CasxDean.

**Personajes secundarios**: Sam, Bobby, Balthazar, Jo, Hellen.

**Rating**: K+

**Capítulos: **10

**Género: **Humor, romance.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Resumen: **Dean y Castiel van a cazar una bruja pero antes de eliminarla, ella hace un hechizo que cambiara sus vidas radicalmente. Ambos deberán descubrir como revertirlo antes de que los demás lo noten.

**Capitulo 1**

**El hechizo. **

Los hermanos Winchester estaban en el motel de turno, tenían una bruja molestando por el pueblo y tenían que cazarla antes de que asesinara a más personas. Tenían una pista de quien sería la siguiente víctima.

-Bien, vamos a separarnos- dijo Dean- Tú ve con la mujer y encuentra esa bolsa de hechizo antes de que muera y yo iré a la casa de esa perra-

-¿Seguro Dean? Es peligroso-

-Tranquilo, Cas ira conmigo ¿Verdad?- el ángel asintió mirándolo.

-Bien, tengan cuidado y llámame cuando la mates-

Castiel los transportó afuera de la casa de la bruja. El lugar estaba en pleno centro del pueblo y no sabían que sorpresas se encontrarían en el interior. Dean sacó una pistola y miró al ángel.

-Espera aquí, Cas, te llamaré si hay problemas-

-¿No sería más sencillo si yo entro primero?-

-No otra vez, Cas- Dean lo miró frunciendo el ceño- Te dije que haremos esto a nuestra manera, no sabemos que hay dentro y tenemos que contar con el factor sorpresa, tú eres el comodín de la misión-

-¿comodín?-

-El as bajo la manga, nuestra arma secreta, el plan de emergencia- Castiel ladeo la cabeza- Solo espera aquí-

Dean se marchó algo enojado y rodeó la casa para entrar por la parte trasera. No porque ahora Castiel se les haya unido a la cacería, significa que dejaran de cazar para que el ángel haga todo el trabajo. Dean no iba a ceder fácilmente. Abrió la puerta con cautela y entró por la cocina recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. No había señales de la bruja por ningún lado. Avanzó por el pasillo cuando escuchó un ruido, respiró profundo y entró a la sala de estar apuntando con el arma. El perro lo miró fijamente y Dean sonrió algo nervioso.

-Buen chico… tranquilo, solo vine por tu malvada ama- el animal comenzó a gruñir- Shhhh, te daré un jugoso filete si estás calladito ¿Qué dices?-

El perro comenzó a ladrar y se abalanzó sobre Dean, este lo golpeó con un puño para tirarlo a un lado pero el animal no desistió de su intento mientras ladraba, volvió a abalanzarse sobre él y Dean estaba listo para disparar cuando Castiel apareció en la habitación y adormeció al perro.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que esperaras afuera-

-Necesitas ayuda- dijo el ángel caminando hacia él.

-Te di una orden, debías esperar afuera hasta que yo te llamara- respondió el cazador bajando el arma.

-Esperaba un "gracias" de tu parte-

-¡Quieres que te agradezca por desobedecerme de nuevo! Escucha Cas- Dean bajo el arma para indicarlo con un dedo- Ahora estás cazando con nosotros y lo haces a nuestra manera, no te das cuenta que ahora no tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado, ni siquiera sabemos si es la bruja que buscamos o-

Antes de que Dean pudiera terminar la oración, una fuerza invisible lo aventó contra la pared. Castiel alzó la mirada y vio a una mujer en el umbral de la puerta. La bruja no dudo en atacarlo pero no podría contra un ángel. Dean se levantó rápidamente para apuntarle a la mujer pero está lo aventó contra Castiel y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí, un interesante dúo-

-¡Muévete Cas!- grito Dean intentando mover al muro de concreto que era Castiel- Rápido-

-Dean-

-¡Ahora!-

-Mmm, interesante- dijo la mujer sonriendo y los indicó con un dedo. Castiel empujó a Dean a un lado y fue por la bruja para matarla pero esta era rápida y fuerte- Eres bueno-

-¡Mátala Cas!- el ángel frunció el ceño y lo miro.

-Deja de darme órdenes, Dean, sé lo que tengo que hacer-

La bruja aprovechó el descuido para atacar a Castiel, este recibió el ataque de frente y fue apuñalado en el pecho. La bruja sonrió cuando el cazador fue corriendo hasta ellos y le dio tres disparos. La mujer caminó hacia Dean y la mano ensangrentada se la pasó por la boca mientras recitaba un hechizo. Castiel le colocó la mano en la cabeza para matarla.

-Ya es tarde…- dijo la bruja sonriendo- Es hora de que prueben… lo que es estar del otro lado…-

Dean cerró los ojos ante la luz brillante y cayó al suelo, Castiel lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo preocupado mientras limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Dean, ¿Estás bien?-

-Creo que…-

Una potente luz comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de la bruja y los envolvió a ambos, iluminando todo el lugar. Cuando se apagó por completo, el cazador y el ángel, estaban en el suelo sin moverse.


	2. ¡¿Qué que significa esto!

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Anjiiel, JessMust7, Green (Muy acertado tu comentario :), Dessiel y Jormundgander. Ahora se sabra que ocurrio, saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 2**

**¡¿Qué significa esto?!**

Dean sentía que todo le daba vueltas, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y tenía la impresión de que si se levantaba ahora, vomitaría todo lo que comió en el almuerzo. Abrió los ojos y esperó que el mareo se le pasara. Se incorporó sobre sus manos y quedó de rodillas mirando a su alrededor.

-Mierda… maldita perra- dijo mirando el cadáver de la mujer- Maldita… ¿Cas? ¿Cas?- Escuchó un quejido y se giro adolorido- ¿Estás bien, Cas? Al menos la perra está-

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y Dean fue el primero en extender su mano para tocar el cuerpo ajeno, era imposible, ¿Cómo podía estar viéndose a sí mismo?

-¿Cas…?-

-¿Dean…?-

Castiel imitó al cazador para extender su mano y tocar ese rostro, ¿Cómo podía estar viéndose a sí mismo? Bajó la mirada a sus manos y luego al resto de su cuerpo. Dean hizo lo mismo y se levantó casi corriendo para ir al espejo que había junto a la pared. Se miró fijamente pero aquel no era él, era Castiel.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- el ángel se miró al espejo y asintió despacio.

-Creo que la bruja nos hechizó-

-¿En serio genio?- soltó Dean tocando su rostro, el rostro de Castiel.

-Creo que hemos cambiado de cuerpo-

-No, no, no, no, esto está mal, Cas. Hay que revertirlo, ¿Cómo lo hacemos, Cas? SI alguien nos ve así… ¡MALDITA PERRA!-

-Cálmate Dean, tendremos que buscar una manera de revertirlo- dijo el ángel mirando su nuevo cuerpo.

-¡Deja de mirarme así!-

-No te estoy mirando-

-¡ES MI CUERPO!-

-Cálmate, le diremos a Sam y-

-¡NO! Eso sí que no-

-Pero Dean-

-Sam nos advirtió, ¿tienes idea del escándalo que hará cuando sepa esto? Nunca más va a confiar en mí de nuevo- Dean/ángel dio vueltas por la habitación- Quizás sea una de esas maldiciones de veinticuatro horas-

-Dean-

-Por favor Cas… si Sam se entera me regañara y pensara que soy un idiota-

-¿Acaso es mentira?-

-Por favor Cas… por favor-

-Está bien, ¿Qué hacemos primero?-

Dean/ángel comenzó a dar vueltas mientras intentaba calmarse para idear un plan. Tenían que encontrar la manera de cambiar de cuerpos otra vez pero nadie debía darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Se detuvo frente a Castiel/cazador y buscó en los bolsillos de la chaqueta su teléfono.

-Llama a Sam y dile que matamos a la bruja-

-¿Yo?-

-Te recuerdo que ahora soy tú, al menos tu cuerpo, tu cara, tu voz. Eres tú quien debe llamar a Sammy, él espera una llamada mía, con mi voz-

-Bien-

-Dile que la bruja está muerta, pregúntale por la mujer y le cortas- Castiel/cazador asintió y realizó la llamada.

-¿Sam?-

-Hola Dean, ¿Ya la mataron?-

-Sí, la bruja está muerta- Dean/ángel le hacía señas- ¿Cómo está la mujer que fuiste a cuidar?-

-Bien, la vimos cerca pero ustedes lo lograron. Voy camino al motel ahora, te veo allá con Cas-

-Sí- Castiel/cazador guardó el teléfono- Sam quiere que regresemos al motel-

-Bien, llévanos-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? Ahora tú eres el ángel-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Esa bruja intercambio nuestras consciencias, todo mi poder sigue estando en mi recipiente-

-Genial- dijo Dean enojado- ¿Y como se supone que regresemos?-

-Transpórtanos allá-

-¿Y cómo lo hago, genio?-

-Visualiza el lugar a donde quieres ir y ya-

Dean tomó la mano de Castiel/Cazador para cerrar los ojos y visualizar el cuarto del motel. Al primer intento no pasó nada, el ángel le dijo que se concentrara en el lugar, que se viera en él. Dean lo intentó de nuevo y la quinta vez consiguió transportarlos al lugar.

-¡Lo hice!- grito Dean/ángel sonriendo mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría- Bien, bien, escucha Cas… nadie, NADIE, puede saber esto, encontraremos la manera de revertirlo-

-Sí-

-Tendrás que actuar como si fueras yo y yo actuare como si fuera tú, vamos a permanecer juntos hasta que arreglemos esto. Creo que Bobby podría saber algo al respecto-

-Podría aparecer por allá y averiguar- dijo Castiel/cazador.

-Cas… cambio de cuerpo, ya no tienes poderes, eres un humano-

-Entonces ve tú-

-¿En serio, Cas? Con suerte pude traernos hasta aquí y quieres que me transporte miles de kilómetros, ¿Quieres que me mate?-

-No morirás, eres yo-

-Como sea, Cas, vamos a pasar la noche aquí, buscaremos por internet y si no damos con algo entonces recurriremos a Bobby-

-Bien- Castiel/cazador se quitó la chaqueta para quedar con camiseta.

-Hey, ¿Qué haces con mi cuerpo?-

-Tengo calor, es raro- dijo el ángel mirando sus manos. La puerta se abrió y Sam entró cargando un bolso.

-Hola chicos-

-Hola- respondieron ambos mirándolo.

-Por fin acabamos esto, ¿Ocuparas la ducha primero, Dean?-

Dean/Ángel se dio cuenta que Castiel no respondió y lo miraba a él. Le dio un codazo para susurrarle que Sam le estaba hablando y que respondiera.

-¿Una ducha?- pregunto Castiel/cazador y luego se acercó para susurrarle a Dean- Yo no sé ocupar una ducha.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Sam extrañado.

-¡Claro!- dijo Dean/ángel con una sonrisa que claramente no era propia del ángel.

-¿Te sientes bien, Cas?-

-Sí… Tomaré una…quiero decir, Dean tomara una ducha, vamos-

-Pero-

-Dije que vamos- insistió Dean/ángel- Ya regresamos-

Dean/ángel lo llevó a punta de empujones hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con llave. Sam se quedó en su lugar llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Esos dos estaban actuando muy extraño.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**N.A: Dean/angel: dean en el cuerpo de castiel con sus poderes.**

** Castiel/cazador: Cas en el cuerpo de Dean. **

**Lo aclaro por si llega a haber confusiones. Gracias por leer! :)**


	3. Como ser tú

**Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel, Dessiel, Phillyel erit lux, Kayriu, Green y alexsis. Saludos! :D**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 3**

**Como ser tú.**

Dean podía sentir la mirada fija de su hermano mayor y luego miraba a Castiel. Por la mañana recibieron una llamada de Bobby y ahora iban a su casa. El problema comenzó antes de salir, Castiel/cazador se negó a conducir y Dean tuvo que intervenir para convencer a Sam de que condujera él. El menor se extrañó que ambos estuvieran tan juntos y apoyándose tanto, cuando solían pelear casi todo el tiempo.

El viaje en el auto fue silencioso pero entonces Sam colocó música, uno de los favoritos de Dean y este no pudo evitar cantar. Sam lo miró por el espejo retrovisor con la boca ligeramente abierta y Dean recordó que ahora era el ángel y se supone que Castiel no hace esas cosas, Castiel es el ser más aburrido y totalmente opuesto a él.

-¿Estás bien, Cas? Estabas cantando…-

-Yo…-

-¿Seguro que están bien?-

-Súper- respondió Dean/ángel- Quiero decir- se colocó serio- Estamos bien, Sam-

-Ok… si ustedes lo dicen…- miró a su hermano que iba algo inquieto-Dean-

-Esto es lento, podría transportarlos y ya-

-¡Dean! No seas idiota- dijo Dean/ángel- Solo eres un cazador, parece que olvidas que el ángel soy yo, NO TÚ-

Sam los miró extrañado pero prefirió no preguntar. Ya sabía de las excentricidades de Castiel y su hermano, bueno, era Dean Winchester, ya no podía sorprenderlo con nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bobby, Dean le dijo a su hermano que entrara primero, argumentando que tenía algo que hablar con Castiel. EL menor asintió extrañado pero se fue.

-Cas- le susurró Dean-Tienes que comportarte como yo, hasta que arreglemos esto-

-Pero Dean-

-Por favor Cas- tomó su mano- Por favor, sabes que detesto que cuestionen mi eficiencia… por favor-

-Está bien-

-Actúa como yo, Cas o Sammy comenzara a sospechar-

-Sí-

-Arreglaremos esto pronto, Cas, lo prometo-

-Dean-

-Déjame arreglarlo a mí, por favor-

-Sí-

-Gracias-

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa y entraron a la casa para comenzar la actuación. Bobby los recibió en la entrada, Dean le hizo una seña disimulada para que abrazara al cazador mayor. Los cuatro fueron a la sala de estar y Dean/ángel se quedó de pie junto a la puerta.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Bobby?- pregunto Sam.

-Creo que ustedes necesitan un descanso y hemos estado tranquilos estás semanas. Jo me llamó por la mañana y planea hacerle una fiesta a Hellen por su cumpleaños, hoy en la noche-

-¿Nos iremos de fiesta?- pregunto Dean/ángel interesado y los dos cazadores voltearon a verlo- Quiero decir… ¿Es seguro que salgan?-

-Claro, Cas, todo ha estado tranquilo- respondió Bobby mirándolo fijamente.

-A mi me parece buena idea- dijo Sam- ¿Qué dices Dean? Las fiestas son lo tuyo-

-Sí- respondió sin ningún entusiasmo, Dean/ángel le hizo una seña con la mano- Suena genial-

-Entonces iremos, ¿Te unes Cas?-

-¡Claro! Me encantan las- Castiel/cazador le dedicó una mirada fija y Dean se calmó un poco- Sí-

-¡Yo también voy!-

Antes de que Dean pudiera reaccionar, tenía colgado a Balthazar abrazándolo por atrás mientras festejaba que tendrían fiesta. Dean en su vida había permitido que un hombre extraño lo abrazara y no comenzaría ahora.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡No me toques con tanta confianza!-

-¡Castiel!- grito el cazador levantándose y Dean recordó el cambio- No le hables así a Balthazar-

-Lo siento… es que… me asustaste, Balthazar- respondió Dean/ángel malhumorado.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- pregunto el ángel rebelde- ¿Desde cuándo ustedes están de amigos? Mi pobre Cassie, se te han pegado los pésimos modales de ese cazador idiota-

-¡Oye! Yo no soy… quiero decir, Dean no es idiota-

-¿Eh?- Sam lo miró negando con la cabeza.

-Han estado así desde ayer, ni me preguntes que les pasa-

-Cassie, hay algo diferente en ti- se inclino para mirarlo de cerca y Dean comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

-No hay nada raro- Castiel/cazador lo jaló del brazo- Dean y… quiero decir, Castiel y yo decidimos llevarnos bien-

-Eso- afirmó Dean/ángel- Estamos probando el…colocarnos en el lugar del otro- Balthazar arqueo una ceja-Ya estoy cansado de las peleas con… Dean-

-Tienes razón, mi Cassie- volvió a abrazarlo- Ese cazador idiota saca a cualquiera de quicio- miró a Sam- ¿Y cuándo es la fiesta?-

-En tres horas más-

Dean/ángel tragó saliva con fuerza, apenas consiguieron engañar a dos cazadores y al ángel, ¿Cómo iba a engañar a un montón de personas que lo conocían muy bien? Castiel no iba a poder comportarse como él, todos se darían cuenta de lo ocurrido. Castiel/cazador lo miró fijamente y Dean pudo percibir la tranquilidad que emanaba, eso le ayudó a calmarse un poco. Si las cosas llegaban a complicarse, siempre podría desaparecer, después de todo ahora era un ángel, uno muy malo pero ángel al fin.


	4. Sentimientos raros

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Dessiel, HainsWind y Anjiiel. Saludos! :)**

**"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

**Capitulo 4**

**Sentimientos raros.**

Dean/ángel estaba paseándose nervioso por la habitación. Castiel acompañó a Sam a comprar algunas cosas y tenía miedo de que cometiera un error. Sam era cualquier cosa menos idiota y era cosa de tiempo para que conectara los puntos. Sintió unas manos en sus hombros y alzó la vista.

-¿Estás bien, Cassie?-

-Sí-

-¿Seguro? Actúas extraño- Balthazar lo tomó por las mejillas y Dean se contuvo de golpearlo, ¿Acaso ese ángel toqueteaba de esa manera a Cas? La idea de que el ángel se lo permitiera lo enfado- Cassie-

-Estoy bien-

-De seguro que estar tanto tiempo junto a ese mono lampiño te trastorno un poco, deberías regresar al cielo conmigo, Cassie, no entiendo porque estás a la siga de ese cazador-

-Porque quiero- respondió Dean/ángel para quitárselo de encima pero el ángel rebelde lo miró.

-Cassie, ya hablamos esto, si continuas involucrándote con ese cazador, el único que resultara herido serás tú, hazme caso-

Balthazar le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Dean se recostó sobre el sillón para pensar sobre lo ocurrido. ¿Castiel había escogido quedarse a su lado? ¿Y qué quiso decir Balthazar con que resultaría herido? Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a invadirlo pero se giró sobre el sillón cerrando los ojos, no querían pensar en eso, ni mucho menos en lo feliz que se sintió cuando escuchó que Castiel escogió quedarse a su lado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba muy confundido mientras Sam compraba cervezas y cosas para comer. Estaba muy claro que esas cosas no le gustaban pero cuando estaban frente a las tartas, su estomago gruño despacio, Sam se rio y llevó un envase con un pedazo de tarta para que se la comiera en el auto. Dejaron las cosas en los asientos traseros y Sam le entrego la tarta.

-Ten-

-Gracias Sam- Castiel la miró y la sacó del envase tomando la cuchara plástica que Sam le entregó. El primer bocado fue una delicia, no pudo evitar soltar un gemidito de placer.

-Ese es el Dean que conozco- Castiel comió en silencio- Oye… ¿Las cosas están bien con Cas?-

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-

-Ambos están de amigos y… creo que se llevan mejor- dijo Sam algo nervioso- Yo tenía razón- sonrió.

-¿Razón en qué?-

-Que tú y Cas se llevarían muy bien- Castiel lo miro ladeando la cabeza un poco y Sam se rio- Mira, ya estás copiándole los gestos a Cas, ¿Seguro que no te gusta?- Castiel/cazador lo miró fijamente- Ya te lo dije, Dean, del odio al amor hay un paso, y aunque peleen casi todo el tiempo, siempre están en su propio mundo-

Sam se rio mientras conducía de regreso a la casa de Bobby. Castiel comió la tarta en silencio mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sam, ¿Ambos estaban en su propio mundo? Era cierto que su atención estaba casi siempre en Dean y a veces olvidaba que Sam estaba en el mismo cuarto pero lo que dijo Sam, ¿Dean estaba interesado en él? La idea le pareció bastante agradable.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""

A las ocho fueron a la fiesta, Sam tuvo la brillante idea de que los transportara al bar de Hellen, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que los transporté? Él no era un jodido ángel del señor, no tenía idea cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Para su suerte, Castiel lo salvó.

-Balthazar, hazlo tú, Castiel no se siente bien-

-¿Mmm? Cassie- el ángel rebelde lo miro de cerca y Castiel/cazador volvió a intervenir.

-Castiel no está bien… porque me ayudó con la bruja… me descuidé y él me ayudo-

-Me lo imaginaba, si por ese mono haces cualquier cosa- soltó Balthazar mirando a Dean/ángel- Yo me encargo por ahora y tú cazador, más vale que aprecies el gesto que hace mi Cassie por ti y comienza agradeciéndole-

Dean/ángel intercambio una larga mirada con Castiel, jamás había visto las cosas así, el ángel siempre lo ayudaba y hacia todo lo que le pedía, incluso se había unido a ellos para ayudarles en las cacerías. Se sintió como un idiota por jamás valorar su esfuerzo y siempre estar gritándole o dándole ordenes como si fuera un general. Castiel era SU ángel, SU amigo. Lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento, no me he portado bien contigo…-

Castiel/cazador miró fijamente a su protegido y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. A pesar de no tener sus poderes, le basto verle la cara para saber que era sincero en sus palabras y eso lo alegró bastante.

-Está bien-

-¿Por qué te disculpas, Cassie? Es el cazador quien debe pedirte disculpas-

Dean reaccionó, por unos segundos se había olvidado que estaban en cuerpos diferentes. Castiel pareció comprenderlo ya que rápidamente inventó una excusa y se disculpo con él. Sam intercambio una mirada con Bobby antes de hablar.

-Bien… no tengo idea de que pasó pero es mejor que nos vayamos o llegaremos tarde-

-Sí, fiesta, fiesta, fiesta-

Castiel vio como Balthazar abrazaba a Dean/ángel mientras festejaba que se iban de fiesta. Por alguna razón se enfado mucho, quizás al estar en el cuerpo de Dean, sus sentimientos salían con más libertad. Se quedó mirando a Dean como idiota, sin comprender ninguno de los sentimientos que lo invadía.


	5. Fiesta y más problemas

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews JessMust7, Anjiiel, Dessiel, Phillyel erit lux y Green. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 5**

**Fiesta y más problemas.**

Balthazar los transportó al bar de Hellen, había varios cazadores, y meseras que ayudaban a repartir las bebidas. Dean/ángel miraba el lugar con suma atención y se moría de ganar de ir a la barra para tomarse un par de cervezas pero tenía que contenerse, ahora era Castiel y debía comportarse como él.

Castiel/cazador estaba en una situación similar, no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y fueron pocas las veces en que se unió a Dean en algún bar para acompañarlo pero ahora era el cazador y tenía que actuar con él, aunque no le gustara.

Jo se les acercó para saludarlos y Dean/ángel vio con cierto recelo como se colgaba de Castiel, sabía que ese abrazo iba para él pero saber que el ángel lo estaba recibiendo y no hacia ningún ademan para apartarla, lo enfado.

-Cassie-

-¿Qué?-

-Estás frunciendo el ceño y te quedara una arruga- Dean/ángel lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- Ya lo decía yo, vamos beber algo, eso te cambiara el humor-

Balthazar se lo llevó a la barra para beber algo. Castiel/cazador los miró fijamente, no le gustaba para nada que el ángel rebelde toqueteara de esa manera a Dean. Pretendía ir con ellos cuando alguien lo jaló del brazo.

-¿A dónde vas Dean? Primero hay que saludar a Hellen, luego puedes ir a beber y a ligarte cuanta camarera se te pase por delante-

Castiel frunció el ceño antes esas palabras pero no pudo replicar nada porque Sam se lo llevó hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba Dean con Balthazar.

Dean/ángel bebía y bebía pero no tenía ni la más mínima sensación de mareo que proporcionaba una borrachera. Necesitaba más que nunca emborracharse.

-Calma Cassie, te acabaras todas las provisiones-

-Esto es una mierda- soltó Dean sin pensarlo- Quiero emborracharme pero el mojo celestial no me lo permite-

-Ya… ¿Debería preocuparme por tu nueva actitud?-

-¿Eh?-

-En serio, Cassie, pasas mucho tiempo con ese cazador, mira como te tiene, casi pareces un humano-

-No, eso es imposible, soy un ángel- replico Dean intentando calmarse.

-Bien, entonces ahora vamos a divertirnos y dejaras de ser tan puritano-

Castiel buscaba a su protegido con la mirada, había logrado pasar por el escrudiño de Hellen sin que se diera cuenta de algo. Se zafó de Sam y fue a buscar a Dean, conocía muy bien a Balthazar y Dean no soportaría la tentación de tantos vicios sin poder tomarlos. Dio con él cerca de la barra, estaba hablando animadamente con Balthazar y eso lo asustó. Se acercó mirando a Dean y luego a su hermano.

-¿Ocurre algo, Dean?- pregunto Balthazar.

-Necesito hablar con Castiel, a solas-

-Nosotros estamos ocupados- respondió el ángel rebelde- ¿Por qué no te vas a ligar a alguna camarera por ahí?-

-No lo molestes Balthy, vamos Dean-

Jaló a Castiel/cazador hasta la entrada del bar para hablar a solas, el ángel lucia algo enojado y no podían comenzar una pelea dentro.

-¿Balthy? Yo jamás he llamado a Balthazar así-

-Cas-

-¿Y desde cuando son tan amigos?-

-Cas, parece que olvidas que ahora soy tú y deja de actuar así o se darán cuenta que algo va mal-

-Esto no funcionara, Dean-

-Por favor, cuando regresemos a casa, buscaremos en libros-

-Dean-

-Por favor…-

-Está bien-

-Gracias Cas, eres el mejor- lo abrazó con fuerza- Gracias-

-De… nada-

-Ahora regresemos a la fiesta y actúa natural, es una verdadera mierda beber y no emborracharme, no sé como lo toleras-

-Yo no bebo-

-Pues yo sí, así que comienza a tomar algo o lo notaran-

Dean notó la tensión del cuerpo ajeno. Era raro verse él mismo pero cuando miraba esos ojos verdes, era como si mirara a Castiel, como si nada hubiera pasado. Abrazó al ángel de nuevo.

-Tranquilo, Cas, las cosas saldrán bien-

-Dean…-

-Te juro que lo revertiremos-

-Sí…-

-Ven- lo tomó de la mano- Vamos a afrontar esto juntos y permaneceremos juntos el resto de la noche, será más fácil lidiar con todas esas miradas raras-

-Dean, gracias-

-No Cas, gracias a ti, me he comportado como un imbécil contigo… jamás aprecie todo lo que has hecho por nosotros… por mí… lo siento Cas, por tratarte tan mal todo este tiempo, te prometo que cuando arreglemos esto, las cosas serán diferentes, no volveré a gritarte ni darte ordenes, eres mi amigo… no un soldado-

-Dean-

-Gracias por quedarte a mi lado, Cas-

Castiel lo miró fijamente y una sensación extraña lo invadió, las palabras de Dean lo hacían muy feliz. El cazador tomó su mano y regresaron a la fiesta.


	6. No lo entiendo pero me gusta

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Green, Anjiiel, Guest y Phillyel erit lux. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 6**

**No lo entiendo pero me gusta.**

Dean permaneció el resto de la fiesta junto a Castiel, algunas mujeres se había acercado a Castiel/cazador pero este las rechazó olímpicamente y Dean se lo agradeció con la mirada, no le hacía ninguna gracia que tantas mujeres se le insinuaran a Castiel, sabía que era porque creían que era él pero le molestaba igual. Castiel le dirigió una mirada mientras jugaba con una cerveza en sus manos. Ambos se miraban fijamente, como si no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse.

-Hola chicos- dijo Sam acercándose- Que raro verte por aquí, Dean-

-¿Eh?-

-Pensé que ya estarías con alguien… si me entiendes-

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí- Sam arqueo una ceja.

-Ok… me están asustando chicos, han estado toda la noche juntos y a nadie le ha pasado desapercibido esta extraña cercanía-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? Siempre reclamas que quieres que dejemos de pelear- alegó Dean/ángel.

-No te enfades Cas pero es extraño que estén tan juntos-

-A mi no me molesta- dijo Dean/ángel.

-A mi tampoco- respondió Castiel/cazador.

Sam los miró unos segundos y luego se fue sin comprender que estaba ocurriendo. Se acercó al grupito donde estaba Balthazar, Bobby, Jo y Hellen. Les contó lo ocurrido y los cinco miraron hacia la mesa donde estaban el ángel y el cazador mirándose e intercambiando algunas palabras.

-¿Qué creen que pase?-pregunto Jo seria- Dean ha rechazado a todas las mujeres que se le han insinuado y Cas… ¿Es idea mía o parece humano?-

-Eso te lo aseguro- respondió Balthazar- Cassie esta raro y el cazador también, no es por nada pero parecen pareja-

-Eso es estúpido- dijo Sam riéndose nervioso- A Dean no le van los hombres y ellos se llevan como el perro y el gato-

-Algo raro hay- dijo Bobby mirándolos- Mírenlos, Cas se está riendo, ¿Cuándo has visto a ese ángel riéndose?-

-¿Entonces son pareja?- pregunto Hellen- No puedo creerlo, me esperaría eso de cualquiera menos de Dean-

-Quizás solo exageramos- dijo Sam- Puede que estén haciendo el esfuerzo de llevarse bien y ya-

-No seas ingenuo Sammy- soltó Balthazar- algo pasa entre esos dos y vamos a descubrirlo, no voy a dejar que ese cazador pervierta a mi Cassie-

Dean/ángel pidió otra cerveza y de pura casualidad, miró por sobre el hombro de Castiel, los demás estaban mirándolos fijamente mientras murmuraban algo y Dean cayó en cuenta que estaban demasiado cerca.

-¿Dean?-

-Creo que ya sospechan algo, Cas… vamos a tener que decirles la verdad o se harán ideas equivocadas-

-Pero Dean… ¿Estás seguro? Podemos fingir-

-No Cas… tú tenías razón, ellos pueden ayudarnos a saber qué demonios pasó-

-Dean-

-Debe ser difícil para ti, has tenido hambre, sed, que ir al baño y quien sabe que otras cosas-

-Para ti también es difícil, no puedes emborracharte, ni acostarte con alguien y tampoco comer…-

-Cas…-

-¿Crees que alguna vez podamos arreglar esto? ¿Y si nos quedamos así para siempre?-

-No lo sé, Cas… pero lo averiguaremos-

Dean tomó la mano de Castiel para sacarlo de la fiesta, las miradas escudriñadoras de sus amigos eran molestas. Ambos se quedaron en la entrada disfrutando de la brisa nocturna. Castiel miró a Dean fijamente y sonrió.

-¿Qué ocurre, Cas?-

-Estaba pensando que… te queda bien ser ángel-

-¿Eh?- Dean se rio- Claro, soy el ángel de la perversión y el más vicioso del cielo, me arriesgo a que me encierren en la jaula con Lucifer- Castiel se rio- A ti te queda bien ser humano… me gusta que… te rías tan a menudo-

-Dean-

-Esa perra nos jodio pero… no creo que esto sea tan malo, Cas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… he entendido cosas sobre ti y… aprendí a valorarte y eso para mí es muy importante-

-Yo siempre te he valorado, Dean, desde que te saque del infierno, aunque me saques de quicio a menudo- Dean se rio.

-Tú también, Cas, eres el ángel más terco que conozco-

-Y tú eres el cazador más terco del mundo-

Ambos se miraron sonriendo y se quedaron perdidos en la mirada ajena, ajenos a que estaban en cuerpos distintos. Castiel estiró su mano para acariciar el rostro ajeno y sin mediar palabras, ambos se besaron, fue algo fugaz y rápido pero el segundo beso fue duradero, como si la vida se les fuera en ello. Devoraron los labios ajenos entre beso y beso.

-Cas…-

-Dean…-

Se miraron fijamente cuando Dean/ángel tuvo que desviar la mirada y se llevo una mano al pecho, tenía una sensación extraña y un muy mal presentimiento. Miró a su alrededor intentando descubrir de donde provenía esa sensación.

-¿Qué pasa, Dean?-

-No lo sé… tengo un mal presentimiento, Cas… siento algo…- Balthazar apareció a su lado y los demás llegaron corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Balthy?- el ángel lo miró extrañado.

-¿No lo sientes, Cassie? Hay demonios cerca, vienen hacia acá-


	7. Voy a protegerte

Hola a todos! gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, Anjiiel y Phillyel erit lux. saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 7**

**Voy a protegerte.**

Dean entró en pánico cuando Balthazar les confirmó que eran demonios. Todos creían que él era el ángel pero no tenía idea de cómo usar sus poderes, con suerte había podido trasportarlos el mismo día en que la bruja los jodio. Sintió la mano de Castiel en su hombro y eso lo calmó bastante.

-Vamos, Cassie, hagámonos cargo de esto-

-¿Nosotros?- pregunto Dean/ángel.

-¿Hay otro ángel por acá?-

-Yo voy con ustedes- dijo Castiel/cazador.

-Y yo- se unió Sam- Ustedes cuiden aquí por si alguno se nos pasa y estén listos en caso de que haya que pelear, vamos chicos-

Dean corría siguiendo a Castiel y preguntándose como haría para pelear. Cuando se alejaron varios metros del bar, aparecieron los demonios. Dean se defendió a puño limpio sin tener idea de cómo exorcizarlos con sus poderes celestiales.

-¿Qué haces, Cassie? Usa el cuchillo- dijo Balthazar.

-Sí- Dean miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer, Castiel se le acercó sosteniendo un arma.

-Concéntrate y hazlo aparecer en tu mano, visualízalo-

Dean obedeció y al tercer intentó logró hacer aparecer el cuchillo, estaba por saltar de la alegría cuando comenzaron a aparecer más demonios. Dean se cargó a varios con el cuchillo y ayudó a Sam que estaba en problemas. Balthazar les gritó que se cubrieran los ojos y reveló su verdadera forma para mandar a volar a esos demonios. Dean/ángel cerró los ojos por inercia pero recordó que ahora era un ángel, así que se atrevió a abrir los ojos despacio y miró a Balthazar, la imagen fue alucinante y Dean se preguntó si Castiel era tan impresionante como Balthazar. Estaba embobado mirando la imagen cuando escuchó un ruido y se giró. Un demonio se abalanzó sobre él con un cuchillo mata-ángeles. Por unos segundos creyó que moriría ahí, todo por bajar la guardia pero el golpe jamás llegó. Castiel/cazador se había interpuesto y recibido la puñalada en su pecho.

-¡Cas!- grito Dean sin contenerse, ajeno a las miradas de Balthazar y Sam- Dios…-

Estaba tan enojado que se abalanzó sobre el demonio y colocó su palma en la frente de este, exorcizándolo en el acto. Varios demonios más se acercaron pero Dean abrazó a Castiel/cazador con fuerza y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación que lo invadía.

Balthazar alcanzó a cubrir a Sam antes de que Dean/ángel dejara a la vista su verdadera forma y entonces el ángel rebelde comprendió lo que ocurría, esa esencia no era de Castiel, esa esencia era mucho más poderosa pero no pertenecía a su hermano menor. Esperó que la luz se extinguiera y soltó a Sam para acercarse. Dean/ángel estaba llorando mientras cubría con su palma la herida de Castiel/cazador.

-Dean… tú…-

-Shhhh, te pondrás bien, Cas… no voy a dejar que te lastimen… no dejaré que te hieran…- su palma brilló unos segundos y la herida desapareció por completo.

-Dean, lo hiciste- dijo Castiel/cazador sonriendo- Ya eres todo un ángel-

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí… me salvaste-

-Idiota- le dio una bofetada que le dejó una marca roja en la mejilla a Castiel/cazador- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! Dios… estaba tan asustado… ¡Pudiste haber muerto!... no quiero perderte… no quiero perderte…-

-Hubiera estado bien, Dean, si ese demonio te hubiera apuñalado, tú habrías muerto… yo tampoco quiero perderte… yo también deseo protegerte-

-Cas…-

-Siempre voy a cuidarte, Dean-

-Idiota-

Ambos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reírse por la sencilla razón de que todo había resultado bien. Dean descubrió que Castiel era capaz de morir por protegerlo, y Castiel descubrió, que Dean era capaz de cualquier cosa por él, incluso liberó su poder como ángel siendo un humano, y todo por protegerlo.

Por unos segundos se olvidaron de donde estaban y quienes estaban a su alrededor. Acortaron la distancia dejando de reírse y se besaron durante varios segundos, para comprobar que los labios ajenos estaban ahí, que ninguno se había marchado y seguían juntos.

Dean abrazó a SU ángel con fuerza y luego de darle varios besitos en la mejilla le ayudó a levantarse. En ese momento, ambos recordaron que Balthazar y Sam estaba ahí, mirando la escena como si fuera algún show de fenómenos. Dean/ángel los miró algo sonrojado.

-Puedo explicarles todo pero aquí no, vamos con los demás-

-Voy a necesitar un whisky- dijo Balthazar- Y ustedes… no puedo creer que permití que Dean me llamara Balthy, me daré un tiro en la cabeza cuando acabe todo esto- Dean/ángel se rio.

-¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Sam.

-Te explicaremos todo pero regresemos al bar, necesitamos hablar en un lugar seguro- dijo Castiel/cazador.

Sam solo se limitó a asentir mientras los seguía algo confundido, al contrario de Balthazar que estaba rezando porque todo fuera una muy mala broma, no tenía manera de explicárselo.

Dean/ángel intercambio una mirada con Castiel y tomó su mano para darle un besito. Ese hecho le bastó para saber que no deseaba perder a SU ángel, que no quería apartarse de él nunca más. Cuando lo vio en el suelo sangrando y herido, su mente se fue a blanco y se movió por todo lo que estaba sintiendo, actuó movido por el deseo de proteger a Castiel, por cuidarlo de cualquier persona o cosa sobrenatural que intentara herirlo. Esa noche Dean comprendió que no solo era capaz de matar para proteger a Sam, también era capaz de matar por cuidar de Castiel, por cuidar a su ángel, por la sencilla razón de que no quería perderlo y que lo amaba demasiado como para permitir que alguien lo apartara de su lado. Sintió algo suave en su mano, Castiel le había dado un beso y lo miró fijamente, dejándole percibir y ver que él sentía lo mismo, que el sentimiento era mutuo.


	8. Buscando una solución

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Dessiel, Green, Jormundgander, Phillyel erit lux, Anjiiel y angel de acuario (en cuanto a tu comentario, en este fic, al menos, no saldra gabriel u.u es solo Destiel) Saludos! :)

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 8**

**Buscando una solución.**

Dean les explicó todo lo que había ocurrido cuando fueron a cazar a la bruja, como esa mujer le había dado una paliza y que por una distracción apuñaló a Castiel. Les contó como esa bruja hizo un hechizo, una luz blanca los envolvió y cuando despertaron estaban en el cuerpo opuesto.

-A ver… ¿Nos están diciendo que Dean es Castiel y Castiel es Dean?- pregunto Jo.

-Exacto- dijo Dean/ángel.

-Es cierto- dijo Balthazar- Cuando liberaste tu gracia, fue diferente, definitivamente no era Cassie-

-Eso explica todo- agregó Bobby.

-Por eso actúan tan raro- acotó Hellen- Y estaban de amigos-

-No puedo creerlo, ¿Qué clase de hechizo es ese?- pregunto Sam- ¿Y porque demonios no nos lo dijeron?-

-Fue mi culpa Sammy- dijo Dean/ángel- Fue mi culpa… le pedí a Cas que no se los dijera, pensé que podía solucionarlo yo y… no quería que pensaras que soy un idiota-

-Pues lo eres y esto lo deja claro- respondió Sam serio- Bien, ¿Cómo lo revertimos?-

-Jamás había visto esto- dijo Bobby- Quiero decir, el cambio entre un humano y un ángel, ¿Es eso posible?-

-La bruja era fuerte- respondió Castiel/cazador.

-¿Qué hechizo uso?- pregunto Balthazar.

-Apuñaló a Cas y luego pasó su sangre por mi boca antes de comenzar a recitar un hechizo, no tengo idea de que lengua era-

-¿Y tú Cassie?- pregunto mirando al cazador.

-Sí, necesito un lápiz- Sam le entregó lo que necesitaba y Castiel escribió el hechizo.

-Bien, averiguaremos esto y encontraremos la manera de revertirlo-

-Así que Dean es un ángel- soltó Sam- Vaya ángel que eres, hermanito-

-Cállate Sammy-

Castiel abrazó a Dean por la espalda para calmarlo, tenían que centrarse en encontrar la manera de revertir el hechizo. Dean se calmó y prefirió sentarse un momento, con gusto se tomaría algo fuerte pero no tenía caso si no le hacía efecto.

Balthazar los llevó hasta la casa de Bobby para buscar en libros mientras él hacia averiguaciones en el cielo. Sam miraba a su hermano con cierta curiosidad, se sentó a su lado con cautela, sin duda la expresión era muy distinta a la que solía tener Castiel.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?-

-Nada…-

-Sé que esto es raro pero entre antes encontremos la manera de arreglarlo, mejor-

-Oye… has sido Castiel todo este tiempo ¿Verdad? Quiero decir… en su cuerpo-

-Sí ¿Por qué?-

-Es que… creo que hice algo malo-

-No entiendo-

-Hablé más de la cuenta pero te juro que yo pensaba que eras tú-

-Sam, ¿Qué le dijiste a Cas?-

-Algunas cositas… sobre él y tú…-

-Te juro que te hubiera golpeado pero te perdono-

-¿Piedad angelical?-

-No, pero… esto ha sido útil-

-¿Útil?-

-Creo que ahora entiendo mejor a Cas que antes y me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas… supongo que esa bruja no nos hizo tanto mal como deseaba-

-Dean, me alegra oírlo-

Castiel regresó de la cocina con un café. Dean lo miró preocupado y caminó hacia él para convencerlo de que descansara, que ahora que era humano necesitaba dormir.

-Dean-

-Por favor, te lastimaron… tienes que descansar un poco-

-Pero-

-No te preocupes, podemos continuar mañana, primero está tu salud-

Tomó la mano de Castiel y los transportó hasta la habitación desocupada. Castiel se negaba a dormir pero Dean/ángel contaba con su superfuerza y lo sometió fácilmente hasta que lo tenía acostado.

-Esto es útil, ahora te dormirás o yo te dormiré-

-Dean…-

-Vamos angelito, tienes que descansar-

-Pero Dean-

-Ahora yo velaré tu sueño, Cas, yo me encargaré de darte un bonito sueño-

-Quédate conmigo-

Dean se recostó junto al ángel para abrazarlo mientras sonreía. Le gustaba la idea de poder cuidarlo, de tener la fuerza suficiente para ser ahora quien lo protegiera. Castiel respondió a su abrazo y cerró los ojos.

-Gracias Dean-

-Descansa, Cas, yo voy a cuidarte-

Ambo se miraron fijamente y unieron sus bocas en un apasionado beso, disfrutando del sabor de la boca ajena mientras sus manos tocaban el otro cuerpo. Los dos se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a reírse.

-Esto es raro ¿Verdad?- dijo Dean.

-Sí-

-No me veo teniendo sexo conmigo mismo-

-Ni yo- respondió el ángel.

-Cuando acabe esto, Cas-

-Sí, Dean- lo abrazó con fuerza y bostezo, el menor besó su frente.

-Buenas noches, Cas-

-Buenas noches, Dean-

Dean/ángel observó como en cosa de segundos, la respiración de Castiel se volvía acompasada y tranquila, indicio de que ya estaba profundamente dormido. Lo estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su frente mientras sonreía.

-Es mi turno de cuidarte, Cas, así como tú lo has hecho desde que me sacaste del infierno-


	9. Rompiendo el hechizo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Phillyel erit lux y Dessiel. Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Capitulo 9**

**Rompiendo el hechizo.**

Llevaban dos días con los cuerpos cambiados y aun no encontraban la manera de romper el hechizo. Dean podía percibir la resignación de Castiel con cada minuto que pasaba y no tenían algo. El ver y percibir la tristeza que emanaba Castiel, lo deprimía, se sentía inútil sin ser capaz de encontrar una solución. Él también estaba comenzando a perder la esperanza pero intentaba conservarla para animar a Castiel.

Esa tarde lo encontró en el patio trasero de la casa de Bobby, estaba sentado en el capot de un auto destrozado mientras mantenía la mirada en el suelo. Estaba muy serio, como si meditara algo de vida o muerte. Dean se acercó a él preocupado.

-Cas… ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí-

-No me mientas… sé que es molesto para ti y-

-¿Molesto?- repitió el ángel mirándolo fijamente.

-Cas…-

-Esto es mucho más que molesto-

-Encontraremos la solución y-

-¡No es cierto! Ya han pasado Tres días desde que estamos así, ¡Tres malditos días desde que "buscamos la solución"!- terminó gritando con cierto sarcasmo en su voz- Ahora soy un humano y todo el tiempo me siento horrible, tengo este montón de cosas, sensaciones nuevas que no entiendo y es difícil-

-Entiendo-

-¡Dudo que lo entiendas! ¡Soy yo el que debe lidiar con el hambre, el frio, la sed y estás sensaciones que no entiendo! ¡Soy yo quien debe lidiar con toda la mierda de ser tú!-

-Cas-

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo? ¡Cuando vamos a la maldita ciudad, las mujeres me miran como si quisieran comerme!- indicó a Dean con un dedo- ¡No soy un liberal como tú! ¡No me acuesto con la primera persona que me mira el trasero! ¡Yo no soy así!-

Dean iba a decir algo pero Castiel lo mandó a callar y le gritó que se marchara y dejara de molestarlo con sus "palabritas de consuelo" que no servían para algo. Dean/ángel regresó al frente de la casa mientras meditaba las palabras que dijo Castiel, le había dolido escuchar todo eso, dolía mucho. Sintió una mano en su hombro.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Dean?- pregunto Balthazar- ¿Y Cassie?-

-Atrás…-

-¿Te dijo algo?-

-¿Estás seguro que no hay forma de revertir esto?-

-Dean-

-¿Puedes ir con Cas? Está algo alterado y… no quiero que haga una tontería-

-¿A dónde iras?-

-Creo que tengo una idea de cómo revertirlo-

Antes de que Balthazar pudiera decirle algo, Dean/ángel desapareció del lugar. El ángel rebelde fue a la parte posterior de la casa y encontró a su hermano de rodillas mientras lloraba y golpeaba el suelo. Lo abrazó por la espalda para intentar calmarlo.

-Cassie-

-Balthazar- lo abrazó llorando- Dime que ya encontraste la manera de revertirlo, no soporto esto…-

-Aun no, Cassie… lo siento mucho-

-¿Me quedaré así para siempre?-

-Encontraremos la manera, Cassie… ¿Te pelaste con Dean?-

-Él no me entiende…-

-No es cierto, mírate Cassie, llevas dos días y casi te vuelves loco, ¿Tienes idea de cómo se siente, Dean? No siente hambre, sed, ninguna necesidad física, está alerta a tiempo completo. No es fácil para él-

-Pero…-

-Entiendo tu malestar Cassie pero no conseguirás nada desquitándote con Dean, él está en la misma posición que tú-

-Fui malo con él…-

-Lo sé, se veía muy triste-

-Tengo que disculparme-

-Mmm… Dean se fue-

-¿A dónde?-

-No lo sé, dijo que tenía una idea para arreglar esto y desapareció-

Castiel/cazador corrió a la entrada de la casa y comenzó a llamar a Dean a gritos. Sam y Bobby salieron para mirarlo pero continúo gritando. Sabía muy bien que Dean escucharía su llamado, sin importar donde estuviera. Comenzó a desesperarse cuando Dean no apareció ante sus llamados. Cayó de rodillas llorando mientras lo llamaba.

-¡DEANNNNN!- un sollozo escapó por sus labios- Vuelve…-

-¡Cas!- Dean/ángel apareció frente a él y lo abrazó preocupado- ¿Qué ocurrió? Sentí algo muy raro y luego escuché tu voz llamándome, me asusté mucho-

-Lo siento, no quise decir esas cosas, Dean, por favor perdóname. Estoy siendo egoísta… esto también es difícil para ti-

-Cas-

-Lo siento-

-No Cas, esto es difícil para ambos pero- lo tomó por las mejillas- Estos días… es cierto que me he vuelto un poco loco con todo esto del ser celestial pero no todo es malo-

-Dean-

-En solo tres días… he aprendido un montón sobre ti y cada cosa que descubro, hace que te admire más, Cas, no sé cuando encontremos una manera de revertirlo ni cuanto duraremos así pero te juro, te juro que voy a cuidarte. Tengo una idea de cómo arreglarlo, una bruja nos hizo esto, así que hay que encontrar a otra bruja para que lo revierta y ya-

-Dean…-

-Voy a buscar hasta que encuentre a alguien que nos- Castiel lo abrazó con fuerza.

-No Dean… no te arriesgues por mí, no quiero perderte- comenzó a llorar- No quiero… te amo, Dean, no me importa si nos quedamos así para siempre, mientras estemos juntos, lo demás me da lo mismo, te amo Dean…-

-Cas… yo también te amo Cas, no me importa si eres un ángel o un humano, sigues siendo el mismo angelito que me saca de quicio, el mismo angelito que siempre me cuida, el mismo angelito que amo-

Ambos se besaron suavemente y una luz blanca comenzó a rodearlos. Sam y Bobby se cubrieron los ojos mientras esperaban que el destelló despareciera. Unos segundos después pudieron mirar, y Dean y Castiel estaban en el suelo sin moverse.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gracias por leer! Solo queda el último capitulo y se acaba. saludos! : )


	10. El comienzo de nuestra vida juntos

**Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews, Anjiiel, Phillyel erit lux, Green, Romi y Jormundgander. Aqui dejo el capitulo final de esta historia, gracias por leer, saludos! :)**

**Capitulo 10**

**El comienzo de nuestra vida juntos. **

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo invadió, parpadeo un par de veces y escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Hizo un esfuerzo para aguantar la sensación de mareo y logró mirar a Sam, que lucía muy preocupado.

-¿Dean?-

-¿Qué pasó…? Siento como si me hubieran dado una paliza- reconoció que estaba afuera de la casa de Bobby y se incorporo rápidamente- ¡Cas!-

-¿Dean?-

Ambos se giraron para mirarse fijamente y extendieron la mano al rostro ajeno, ya no estaban viéndose a sí mismo, ahora veían a la otra persona. Dean sonrió emocionado porque el hechizo se rompió y abrazó a Castiel con fuerza.

-¡Se acabó, Cas! ¡Volvimos a ser nosotros!-

-Dean-

-Esto es genial- el ángel lo miró fijamente.

-Te amo Dean-

-Yo también te amo, angelito-

-Así que todo volvió a la normalidad- dijo Bobby.

-¿Alguna idea de lo que pasó?-

-Yo tengo una teoría- dijo Balthazar- Creo que cuando la bruja los hechizó, pensó en herirlos antes de que la mataran así que los cambio de cuerpo para que sufrieran al ser lo que odiaban pero a pesar de que estaban en cuerpos distintos, ambos aprendieron del otro y aceptaron esas diferencias y a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos no cambiaron, supongo que eso arruinó el hechizo y ahora son ustedes de nuevo- Dean sonrió.

-Quien diría que esa bruja nos ayudaría a darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos-

-Dean-

-Te quiero mucho, Cas-

-Yo también, Dean-

-Así que ganó el poder del amor- dijo Sam sonriendo- Yo recuerdo que alguien se mofó de eso y de todas esas cursilerías-

-Cállate, Sammy-

-Dean- Castiel le susurró al oído- Nosotros tenemos algo pendiente- el cazador asintió despacio.

Ambos desaparecieron del lugar. Sam, Bobby, Balthazar, ninguno de los tres quiso saber que iban a hacer.

Castiel los apareció frente a un hermoso lago. Dean miró el lugar embelesado y el ángel lo abrazó por la espalda para besar su cuello.

-Lo siento Dean… estaba enojado y me desquité contigo-

-Lo entiendo Cas, el cambio fue enorme para ti- se giró abrazándolo- Mientras me ames, yo soy feliz-

-Dean, te amo-

-¿Ves? Me has hecho enormemente feliz-

Castiel sonrió ante sus palabras y comenzó a devorar esa boca que tanto quería. Ambos cayeron de rodillas sin dejar de besarse y acariciarse. La ropa comenzó a sobrar y se fueron despojando de ellas hasta quedar desnudos sobre el pasto. El ángel lo miró ladeando un poco la cabeza cuando Dean lo dejó sobre él. Estaba más que claro lo que quería pero Castiel estaba algo confundido. EL cazador acaricio su mejilla mientras buscaba algo entre sus pantalones.

-Te amo, Cas y quiero que lo tengas claro, por eso quiero que me hagas el amor-

-Dean…-

-Te amo mucho y quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ti- el ángel se conmovió y lo besó con suavidad- Pero mañana te vas a enterar de quien soy-

-Lo estaré esperando, Dean- respondió besándolo mientras tomaba el sobrecito de lubricante.

Ambos se miraron jadeando y ya no pudieron decir palabras. Castiel lo preparó a consciencia, tomándose su tiempo, aun cuando la espera lo estaba matando. Dean lo miró con la vista nublada por el placer y jadeando, eso fue suficiente para Castiel. Se inclinó besando al cazador al mismo tiempo que lo penetraba despacio. Soltó un pequeño gruñido y afirmó su frente contra la de Dean.

-Estás tan… estrecho…-

-¿Qué esperabas?...- gimió Dean abrazándolo por el cuello- Eres el primero… en hacerme esto…-

-¿El primero?-

-EL primero, el único y el último-

Castiel se excitó mucho más al oír esas palabras y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, haciendo que el cazador gimiera roncamente. Dean se retorció bajó él y arqueo un poco la espalda, cuando golpeo ese punto que lo hacía enloquecer de placer. El ángel se movió más rápido, dejando que la excitación lo guiara.

-¡Cas!... Dios… Oh Dios… ¡Más Cas! ¡Más!-

El ángel sonrió al oírlo blasfemar, se vio tentado a decirle que no lo hiciera pero esos gemidos y casi gritos de placer, lo estaban enloqueciendo. Dean estaba en una posición similar, se sentía tan bien con cada embestida, tan placentera que ya no soportó más. Abrazó al ángel con fuerza, arqueo la espalda y soltó un sonoro grito mientras llegaba al orgasmo.

-¡Castiel!-

Ese grito acabó con la poca cordura que le quedaba y ese rostro inundado de placer lo empujaba a acabar. Sintió las contracciones del cuerpo ajeno, el estremecimiento de Dean y como ese estrecho interior aprisionaba su virilidad. Lo arremetió con fuerza por última vez y llegó al primer y mejor orgasmo de su vida.

-¡Dean!-

Les tomó unos segundos recuperarse del orgasmo y se miraron fijamente para besarse. Castiel se recostó al lado del cazador para abrazarlo y este le correspondió el gesto.

-Te amo, Cas-

-Yo también te amo, Dean-

-¿Sabes? Siento algo de lastima por esa bruja… al final nos hizo un favor- Castiel sonrió- Pero la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos a una bruja, el plan es sencillo, entras y la matas, no quiero arriesgarme de nuevo- Castiel se rio besándolo.

-¿Seguro? Podría resultar algo bueno-

-No, ya estoy feliz contigo a mi lado, no necesito algo más-

Ambos estuvieron besándose hasta que el sueño se apoderó de Dean y se quedó dormido sobre Castiel, este acaricio su cabello despacio mientras velaba su sueño. Jamás pensó que una bruja le iba a dar el mejor regalo de su vida. Abrazó a Dean sonriendo y depositó un besito en su frente. Ya no había posibilidades de que se separara de Dean, habían perdido demasiado tiempo en peleas tontas, ahora se iban a dedicar a disfrutar el maravilloso regalo que recibieron de quien menos se lo esperaban, seguro que la bruja estaba revolcándose en su tumba por tamaño error.


End file.
